xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
New Namek
New Namek (Shin Namekkusei)2 is the new home of the Namekian race. It is similar to the original Namek, because of the green water, green sky and blue grass. History Following the destruction of the original Namek by Frieza, the revived Namekians were forced to spend an entire year on Earth inside the Capsule Corporation compound with Bulma and the Briefs. Eventually, King Kaidiscovered a planet with an atmosphere identical to that of Namek, and thus the Namekians were wished to that planet after bidding farewell to their friends from Earth. New Namek is mentioned and seen in the Cell Games Saga, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the Kid Buu Saga, Baby Saga, and Shadow Dragon Saga. During the Cell Games Saga,Goku travels to New Namek using Instant Transmission in order to find a replacement Guardian for Earth.Dende is selected, and happily accompanies Goku back to Earth. In The Return of Cooler, Cooler attempts to use New Namek as fuel for the Big Gete Star. Goku and some of the other Z Fighters battle Cooler, his Cyclopian Guards, and his Meta-Coolers on New Namek. Later in the series, Goku asks for the use of the Namekians' help to combat foes like Kid Buu, Baby, and Omega Shenron. During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, New Namek was also mentioned by Sorbet when he and his men were finding the planet in order to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza, even with the help of the spy robots. In disgust, he orders them to stop searching after failing to look for the planet so Sorbet and his aide, Tagoma decided to go to Earth instead. In Dragon Ball Super, Old Kai and Kibito Kai retrieve the Namekians' Dragon Balls as they thought Champawas after them but he wasn't. Kibito Kai uses the Dragon Balls to reverse the Potara Fusion of the Supreme Kai and Kibito. Known residents * Moori * Dende (up until being asked to come be Earth's guardian) * Cargo * Namekians Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, right before the Cell Games, the Z Fighters accompany missing Namekians back to New Namek. They get Grandpa Gohan's key from one of those Namekians who found it inthe woods near Goku's house. In a cave there, the Z Fighters confront and defeat Cooler in his fifth form. New Namek appears briefly in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In the latter, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. Future Cooler and Future Broly join forces and help Future Babidi. The Z Fighters fight with them on New Namek, and later bring Future Dende to Earth to become the new Guardian have Dragon Balls on Earth again. According to Dragon Ball Online, Miira attacks New Namek in Age 851 and eventually destroys it in Age 853. Thus, the Namekians take refuge on Earth, where they remain.Category:The Universe